finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brawler (ability)
.]] '''Brawler', also known as Barehand , Brawl, Barefist, or Martial Arts, is a support ability associated with the Monk. It generally increases the damage done with unarmed attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Barehanded is the Level 2 ability for Monks and takes 30 ABP to learn. It allows for any job to fight with the same attack power as a Monk, after removing all equipped weapons. It will also set the character's Strength to that of a monk's (+26 from Freelancer base), if it would otherwise be lower. The damage for Attack Power for an unarmed Monk is equal to that character's level multiplied by 2 plus 3. : Attack = Level*2+3 Final Fantasy XI Martial Arts is gained at level 1 by Monks and at level 25 by a Puppetmaster. It is likely that Puppetmasters would already have this trait, because Monk is a common Support Job for Puppetmasters. The initial delay for hand to hand attacks is 480. Martial Arts I reduces this to 400. Martial Arts II-VI progressively reduce the delay by 20 and only monks get this advantage. The improvements in Martial Arts II-VI are at levels 16, 31, 46, 61, and 75 respectively. It can be enhanced by equipping Wrestler's Mantle, Shaolin Belt, Tantra Cyclas+2, Cirque Necklace, Cirque Pantaloni+1 or +2, Karagoz pantaloni+1 or +2, Kenkonken, and the Rao+1 armor set. Final Fantasy XII'' Brawler is an augment that can be purchased on the License Board to significantly increase the effectiveness of unarmed attacks. It is also an Enemy Technick for Bwagi, and makes his attack equal to Lvl+Str divided by 2. Without Brawler, a character's barehanded attack power is as follows: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125) - DEF * STR * (Lv+STR)/256 With the Brawler augment purchased, power increases to: : DMG = * RANDOM(1..1.125) - DEF * STR * (Lv+STR)/256 Even with the lowest possible level and strength stats, damage would be slightly higher with Brawler for every character except Penelo at level 1. At higher levels, the power increases greatly as (Lv + Str) / 2 can equal up to 99, as opposed to the original formula, where the multiplier is only 11. Equipping a shield negates the Brawler skill, even if the character is still attacking bare-handed. In The Zodiac Age version, Brawler is on the Monk License Board. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Brawler is a support ability learned by Monks for 200 JP. It increases the effectiveness of all barehanded physical attacks by 1.5 except for Throw and Jump. The following are increased in effectiveness with Brawler even if the character has a weapon equipped: *Martial Arts skills *Steal *Squire's Dash and Throw Stone Several monsters and job classes (including Monk and Mime) have Brawler as an innate ability. Final Fantasy Tactics S Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Brawler (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 9 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed 2/5 of the song in Battle Music Sequences (BMS). It deals physical damage and has low strength. It is learned by Cid (level 15), Galuf (level 30), Cloud (level 20), Tifa (level 25), Jecht (level 10), Prishe (default), Snow (level 35), and Paine (level 20). It can be taught to any character by using the Brawler Scroll I. Brawler (Lv2) is a reactive ability 13 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed 3/5 of the song in BMS. It deals physical damage and has medium strength. It is learned by Cid (level 55), Galuf (level 65), Cloud (level 55), Tifa (level 65), Jecht (level 45), Prishe (level 50), Snow (level 80), Ramza (level 55), Paine (level 60), and Tifa #2 (level 20). It can be taught to any character by using the Brawler Scroll II. Brawler (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 17 CP to equip. It is activated when the player has completed 4/5 of the song in BMS. Deals physical damage and has full strength. It is learned by Galuf (level 95), Cloud (level 80), Jecht (level 80), Prishe (level 80), Tifa #2 (level 60), and Chaos (level 10). It can be taught to any character by using the Brawler Scroll III. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFAB Brawler - Ingus SR+.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Melee - Vincent Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) DoC. FFAB Melee - Vincent Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) DoC. FFRK Martial Arts Icon.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Etymology It is also called "Martial Arts." Category:Recurring support abilities